Faceless Fear Chapter 1
by kanal4
Summary: Eric goes through his ordinary life and at just this point in his life strange things start to take place
1. Chapter 1

**Faceless Fear**

Never before have I seen something this horrible

**Introduction**

I am a very cheerful guy overall. Never thought of anything as negative, I always try to make it positive instead of complaining about it. I have a constant smile on my face and practically no one has seen or can even imagine me angry! And I like that about myself, that I can make bad atmospheres happier and try to make people feel better instead of just being sympathetic. You can't spell sympathetic without pathetic! No I'm just kidding, sympathy is good, because a man without sympathy is a man without emotion. This journal I have for writing about what is happening in my life, like a diary. It's a good feeling to have my life saved in a text-based format.

Cheers

**09-09-09**

Feeling very down right now. My grandmother passed away yesterday. She had cancer.

I just wish she had stopped smoking before something like this would happen, I tried telling her of the dangers of smoking, but she just didn't listen. This is probably the only time in my life when I'm not as positive as I usually am.

Maybe it's a sort of punishment for that incident from when I was a kid...

Cheers

**09-09-10**

I'm not ready yet for writing about that incident that I mentioned in my past segment.

It's just that awful. I can't even imagine what would happen if anyone found out about it. Can't afford moving, can't afford being hated. I'm going to get a pizza.

Cheers

**09-09-15**

Just had breakfast, and I have absolutely nothing to do right now. It's tuesday, and nothing special is happening today. I have been feeling better now since my grandmother's death. I have been seeing friends alot to cheer me up, love them alot, they really know how to treat someone depending on their current situation.

Still not ready to write about that incident.

Cheers

**09-09-16**

My friends have been talking about some guy they've been seeing alot in their photos, don't really know the details, I wasn't really interested in it. Maybe I'll look into it later, I'm just not in the mood for it right now. Kind of creepy isn't it? To see the same unknown guy around you, hehe.

It feels kind of lonely to be writing about my life for myself alone. Maybe if I become famous I could use this as a base to my biography!

Cheers

**09-09-21**

I have been with my friends alot lately and been discussing the guy on the photos. It's loads of fun and no one even takes it seriously! I've been having a great time since my grandmother's death. I'm really glad that it hasn't been dragging my entire life down the drain. I'm finally myself again!

I'm not sure why, but even when everyone just laughs the guy on the photos away I still deep inside feel a sort of disturbance around him.

I'm soon ready to write about the incident.

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**Faceless Fear**

Never before have I seen something this horrible

**09-09-24**

I saw an odd bald man today. He was acting very wierd and I just stared at him and he moved very slowly. I tripped over a rock and as soon as I looked up again he was gone. Very strange. Very strange indeed.

Cheers

**09-09-26**

I mentioned the encounter with the bald man to my friends and they thought it was odd as well. We all ate some popcorn, potato chips, drank soda and watched a movie, _Shrooms. _It was a very wierd movie, and those creatures in the film are very disturbing. They reminded me of the bald man, and that's when I mentioned it to my friends.

They had a theory that it could be the same man as on the photos. If that was the case I'd like to meet him again and get close to him and try to get some answers out of him.

I'm going to a concert tomorrow, I'm really hyped and I heard they're gonna record the concert and put it on a DVD!

I'll come back to write about it here in two days.

Cheers

**09-09-28**

It was a really great concert and what a show they put on! I was all the way up front and was jumping and screaming all the time! They really got my mood all the way up and I'm still excited.

But through all of the concert I felt a certain disturbance, like an evil force that knows no good, that's just there to take away all that is positive, leaving only negative.

Cheers

**09-09-29**

The rumors about them putting the concert on DVD is true and I'm gonna be in it since I was all the way up front. And they're gonna release it December 18th! I can't wait to see how they edited it.

I have decided not to write about the incident because I'm trying to forget it, so sorry for letting anyone down who might have found this journal.

Still waiting to meet the bald man.

Cheers

**09-10-07**

It was a while ago since my last segment. No reason. Something wierd happened when I got home from the supermarket today and I just had to write it down.

When I got inside the house I found a black tie on the chair In my living room. I was so surprised I just stood still a few seconds before I walked over to it. I instantly grabbed my journal started writing this. I will now look for something in here that can be used as a weapon.

All I could find was an umbrella. I will now search through the house for an intruder.

I'm very scared right now, and it really wears you down to search through your house when someone could be anywhere. Luckily there was no intruder in the house, but.

When I got back the tie was gone.

Cheers

**09-10-08**

I went over to a friend's house after the incident yesterday. She offered me to stay at her house overnight, and I said yes. I just woke up and grabbed my journal and started writing. She's already downstairs making breakfast, and I'll just get dressed and go down for some breakfast.

I just finished eating, and now I'm as scared as I was yesterday. As I looked outside the window while eating I saw that tie again. Only this time it had bloodstains on it. I am now very scared and alone up here. I haven't mentioned anything to my friend.

Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

**Faceless Fear**

Never before have I seen something this horrible

09-10-09

I really have a fast recovery. I'm not as scared anymore. My friends are just the best. They helped me get over my grandmother's death, and now they're helping me with this. Although I'm starting to feel like I'm leeching on them. It feels like they're always there for me and I'm doing nothing for them. I don't even think about them when I*m alone at home or something like that, but when something happens I come running to them.

I'm going to stop seeing them so much.

Cheers

**09-10-13**

I'm being true to my word. I haven't seen any of my friends lately, they haven't called me or anything. So it's true that I've only been leeching on them.

Dammit that DVD sure is taking its time, I'm getting really bored just waiting for it.

Nothing interesting has happened lately.

Hold on, what's that over there? Oh God, oh man, oh God, oh man...

**09-10-14**

Oh good, it's gone. I'm so unbelievably scared right now. But I'm not gonna see my friends because of it.

I get wierd being alone in this house all day. Writing in this journal is the only thing keeping me sane. I don't know why I'm getting crazy, nothing's really happening, I just get insane like I wanna bang my head at the wall!

**09-10-29**

I'm going to a party tomorrow. I'm now going to rent a suit downtown, about 100 dollars. I really hope that place can take care of their suits, didn't seem to be a very popular place.

Cheers

09-11-01

I got my suit yesterday and as I put the tie on I noticed it felt wierd. I looked at it in the mirror and there were bloodstains on it. I was just paralyzed and couldn't stop thinking about someone appearing behind in the mirror. I'm really getting paranoid over all of this. What's with all the ties?

Cheers

**09-11-04**

All I've been doing these days is sitting cooked up in my house being paranoid. And yesterday I saw another bloodstained tie again. Didn't really do it, it's starting to loose its touch. The guy who's doing all this should come with something new.

Cheers

**09-11-05**

I'm getting more and more paranoid now. The guy on the photos. I think I've been seeing him alot in real life lately. He's often around trees, and sometimes he's around my house.

Cheers

**09-11-07**

It turns out the man I've been seeing is not the guy on the photos. It's just trees. I have no idea how I could have mistaken a tree for him.

Wait, there's a tap on the door. What the hell...

When I opened the door there was nothing but a crow. It flew into my house and stood on a shelf. I was kind of happy, I like birds, they're so peaceful. I raised my hand and it walked onto my arm. Then I noticed something on its leg, something that looks like a black cloth and wrapped around it; a thread. I untied it and unveiled a bloodstained tie. But there was something different about this one.

The bloodstain was shaped like an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faceless Fear**

Never before have I seen something this horrible

**09-11-08**

That eye might mean that someone or something is watching. I feel even more paranoid now.

**09-11-09**

When I was about 13 years old, something terrible happened. Something that I didn't mean to do. Me and my former friends were out in the woods and we made a little fire. We took a stick and lit it on fire and then we tossed it around to each other. Eventually I got the burning part and lost control of it. Somehow I flicked my arms up so that it went way up and got stuck in a tree. The fire spread and soon the whole forest was on fire.

Now all this is happening to me.

**09-11-12**

Yes, the story in the last segment is that incident from when I was a kid. I know it was an accident but we knew the dangers of playing with fire in the woods. And another thing, we also burnt down a house.

My uncle's house.

**09-11-13**

If anyone finds this and reads it I would be screwed. But that doesn't matter, I would probably already be dead before someone finds this.

Not much has been happening lately, nothing paranormal.

Wait, there's a tree outside my window. That's no tree, it's a man. But there's something odd about him... He has no face.

I will not try to investigate it, I'll just quetly go upstairs like I haven't noticed him.

There, I'm in my bed and I'm scared like hell. I can't stop looking at the door.

Holy shit, I think I just heard a shrieking noise from downstairs. It just shrieks again and again like when a phone rings. Oh God, it's here. I will ju


End file.
